


soft kind of toxic

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: don't laugh at my 'pure words of love', okay? [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: A gentleman detective, and the drunken sort-of-girlfriend Master (which is obviously a certain Oni's fault)Sets in the same setting as my previous HomuGuda fics, though not required to read previous fics.





	soft kind of toxic

Holmes’ poker face attitude didn’t change at all, even after the girl he knew as his Master was walking towards him with a bright reddened face that seems like it’s sparks her anger. From how she smells, her incoherent words as she clings to him and begins to rant, and how a certain figure is watching them with a grin not far from there, he clearly had an understanding of what’s going on.

“Miss Shuten Douji, this is your doing, isn’t it?”

“Aha~ As I expected, a detective like ya’ does know~”

 “Of course. It’s elementary.”

After those words, Holmes only sighed. Not much knew their relationship clearly as Miss Mashu Kyrielight did, however, this certain Oni should’ve had strong enough of woman’s intuition to realize what’s going on and offered her advice. Lately, he’s been busy with his own thing and so does her, it doesn’t take him too much longer to speculate that she asked someone else than the experienceless Mashu for the cause of getting his attention back.

Obviously of course, if it’s going to be Shuten, some alcoholic beverages must be involved.

…Little miss Ritsuka really should’ve had better taste in picking pieces of advice.

“Then, then? What will ya’ do~? It’s a girl who likes ya’, isn’t it?” Shuten said cheerfully, still grinning at the sight of the orange-headed girl clinging to him.

“Nothing much in particular.” Holmes slightly moved his hand to pat the clinging girl’s head. “A gentleman doesn’t lay his hands on an intoxicated woman who is unable to consent properly.”

Shuten pouts as she sways around drunkenly like she always does.

“Ya’ sayin’ that, but I betcha it’s because I’m around, isn’t it? Should’ve to leave soon then~” The Oni grinned back, giggling a little bit.

“No need to do that, Miss Shuten. I were going to carry her back to her room, in any case.” He lifted the girl up, causing Ritsuka to shriek a little bit from it in surprise, before returning back to the incoherent ramblings.

“My, my, that’s quite bold of ya’~”

“…Not for what you had in mind, Miss Shuten. As I said before, she couldn’t consent properly in this situation. I am not in the position to do anything to her, so I guess you two’s ‘plan’ is indeed foiled.”

Shuten gives one last pout before he turned his back to carry the female Master on his arms, back to the comfort that is her room.

* * *

 

As he puts her on her bed and covered her with a blanket, her incoherent words started forming better. Ritsuka puts her hand on her head as she begins to form a proper sentence, first since she got into the mishaps.

“Uhh… You’re leaving me after this?”

“Of course. It is for the better of us if I leave you alone for a while.”

Somehow, he already guessed what would happen if he said that, yet it still disturbs him that his Master started bawling like a little baby and raises up to him, clinging to his arms as she sways around, still drunken.

“Don’t… Don’t leave me…” She moaned as her mind wasn’t in the right, as she keeps still with her crying. Once again, Holmes tried to put her back on her bed, pushing her a little with more force.

“This is exactly why you should be alone and sleep until you’re sober!”

“No, you bastard! Shuten said you’d pay me attention if you do this, and she doesn’t lie to me!” Ritsuka keeps still with her crying without thinking, pulling his arm with quite of a force until he fell on top of her body in the bed. He quickly attempts to raise himself up, but she pulled him back.

“Ritsuka, no.”

It is very strange that she has more power when she’s not in the right mind to, one would normally assume. But Holmes already guessed this might be the case for this little Miss Ritsuka, though she might still lose against Mashu on the terms of physical powers.

“Stay, okay? Staaaay. You can do anything you want to me as long as you’re here, a discount!” She complained to him in his ears with a little grin, before starting to pinch his cheeks until he dismisses her hands with a soft slap.

“I would stay if you want to.” Ritsuka’s face brightens up by Holmes’ words. “Yet, there is none of the possibility that I would’ve to lay any hands on you.”

“Suuuch a gentleman… I like that about you, but that’s kinnndaaa disappointing… Shuten- _chan_  said this would work… Why can’t I tempt you like she saidddd….” Ritsuka’s head sways around before she pats the tiny spot on the bed beside her. “Fiiine, I guess I can cope with that as long as we got some cuddling. That way you don’t need consent— right— or do you…. or…”

She started to ramble a view more incoherent sentences as the man sighed, before finding his way to her side. He figured out this might be for the best, as making her cry even way louder would’ve been a bigger problem to them. Once he did, she locked her legs around him, not allowing him to escape.

Well, this is what Strength D does to him, probably. He doesn’t mind this situation as much if it’s just as much as cuddling. He secretly had been envying the fact that sometimes she had a nap with Miss Kyrielight as the two cuddles up, yet he feels like it’s not right for him to admit that.

“Did you get a boner from thiiis?”

At least until she said that. Holmes raises himself up to attempt leaving.

“I would rather leave if you keep on being like that.”

She pulls him back in after that.

“No, no, no! I’m joking, I’m jooooking! Geez, can’t you take a joke! This is why you’re a jerk!”

“You are really not in the right of mind right now, Ritsuka. That is why I wouldn’t be doing anything to you right now. Please understand.”

“But you said cuddling is okay, right, right?”

“Cuddling is fine, as long as you didn’t imply anything else like before.” He sharpens his gaze. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

Thankfully for the gentleman, she fell right asleep after that conversation. Yet, he still took her promise to stay and cuddle her. After all, he does want that.

* * *

 

She woke up with a headache, along with a massive weight on her left arm, and a sound breathing close to her ear. As her eyes catch up the sight of her beloved on her arms, she felt like she could’ve shrieked as it reminds her of what might happen before. Yet, she didn’t, knowing that would’ve to alarm anyone else of the situation.

“So you’re awake now, and sober, I assume.”

“W–what did I do? I mean– I remembered a little that I was drunk but still….”

“A rather huge trouble, to be honest with you.” His face was sour, and she felt bad for that.

“S–sorry! I’ll do anything, please forgive me!” Ritsuka said in a panic, waving her hand around. He does find that gesture of her adorable, yet…

“Anything, eh?” Holmes was poker-faced by that response. “I would gladly take the offer, but that is exactly what you wished to. Consider this as a punishment– I wouldn’t do anything, at least for a while.”

And by that, Ritsuka feels dumb for asking Shuten’s advice at first place. Of course, since he’s a gentleman, he wouldn’t do anything like she would’ve claimed. And he’s quite pissed now that it all happened…

“Sorry…”

“I admit that cuddling with you feels rather nice, though.”

She didn’t believe what she heard.

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t repeat that for the second time.”

The detective only grinned as he raised himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just wake up at 4 AM and wanted to write something about your current OTP? That's how this fic came to be. 
> 
> I have Shuten in my Chaldea, it was a given I'll write this sooner or later.


End file.
